Senja yang berlalu
by CharLene Choi
Summary: AU/Senja yang berlalu, menorehkan begitu banyak kenangan yang tertinggal. Musim yang terus berganti, mencatat kisah demi kisah yang terlukis. Setiap kepingan hati dan tetes cairan bening itu, masih terasa menyakitkan setiap kali menguar ke permukaan yang tak bertepi./ Chap 2 is up. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_ © Masashi Kishimoto _sensei_**

**_Written_ © CharLene Choi**

**_Story_ © CharLene Choi**

**_Warning _: _Triangle Love_, _AU_, _OOC_, abal, gaje, _typo_, _etc_…**

**_Genre_ :_ Westren, Hurt/Comfort_, _Romance_, _Angst_, ****_Historical_,** _Family_  


**_Dont Like Dont Read_.**

* * *

**•｡ ⌒ ****... Senja yang berlalu ... ⌒ ｡•**

**.**

**_By _: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nottingham, England, _September_, 1827**

Musim gugur kali ini penuh hujan dan suram. Daun-daun berwarna merah yang biasanya memberikan suara gemerisik saat terinjak, kini membusuk karena terguyur hujan lebat. Taman menjadi sangat basah. Aroma yang lembap, rumput basah dan tanah becek menguar.

Seusai makan malam, di ruang tamu keluarga bangsawan Rei yang luas, semua orang berkumpul untuk bercengkrama sambil bermalas-malasan, sementara angin menderu kencang di sekeliling kastil. Lalu, mereka mencoba menceritakan kisah-kisah seperti yang mereka baca di buku-buku, tetapi tak ada yang berhasil mengarang cerita yang menyenangkan.

Mereka hampir berhenti berusaha ketika melihat Mary sedang membelai tangan bibinya yang sudah tua dan tidak menikah, memperhatikan sebentuk cincin yang terbuat dari helaian rambut hitam, yang sudah sering dilihatnya, tetapi tanpa memperhatikannya lebih jauh.

Putri dari Rei Gaara itu mengelus cincin itu dengan lembut dan bertanya. "Bibi, cincin apa ini? kelihatannya terbuat dari rambut anak kecil."

"Mary," tegur Rei Gaara cepat.

Wanita tua itu menggeleng pelan seraya berkata. "Tidak apa, Gaara." Lalu wajahnya memucat dan melanjutkan dengan suara yang gemetar. "Ini menyedihkan, sangat menyedihkan sampai-sampai aku tak ingin membicarakan hal ini. Semua penderitaan dalam hidupku berawal dari cincin ini. waktu itu aku masih tujuh belas tahun, dan kenangan itu masih terasa begitu menyakitkan sehingga aku menangis setiap kali mengingatnya."

Segera saja semua orang ingin mengetahui kisahnya, kecuali Rei Kankuro dan Rei Gaara yang sudah memasang wajah muram, terlalu menyakitkan untuk mendengarnya.

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

******Nottingham, England**, _March_, 1791

Temari Rei berlarian menuruni tangga, dengan rok lebar gaun biru suteranya yang mengembang menyapu karpet tangga. Suara sepatunya menambah keributan di kastil Rei yang sekarang disibukkan oleh para pelayan yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa kesana-kemari. Sampai di tiga tangga terakhir, putri tertua _Lord_ Rei Kazekage itu melompat ke lantai marmer yang mengkilap.

"_Lady_ Temari!" Pekik seorang pelayan. "Apa yang Anda lakukan? Nanti Anda terjatuh." Dengan panik palayan wanita itu menghampiri sang nona muda yang sedang tersenyum kecut sambil berlari menjauhi dirinya.

"_Bye_, Kin!" teriak sang nona muda sambil berlari keluar dari aula kastil, mengundang sebuah helaan nafas berat dari sang pelayan.

Temari terus berlari menyusuri koridor, menyebabkan tatanan rambut _blonde_-nya yang saat ini digelung rendah sedikit teracak, tampak jepit-jepit mutiara yang menghiasi rambutnya sudah tak lagi menempati posisi mereka dengan benar. Suara sepatunya bergema di koridor, dengan wajahnya yang berseri dan sedikit berkeringat.

Hari ini keluarga bangsawan Rei mendapatkan kunjungan dari dua orang teman lama, bangsawan Nara dari Perancis dan bangsawan Uchiha dari Jerman. Semua pelayan menjadi sibuk menata kastil dan menyiapkan makanan, dan dengan seluruh anggota keluarga yang sibuk dengan kepentingan masing-masing. Tapi tidak untuk Temari, _Lady_ muda itu malah sibuk duduk-duduk di kursi batu yang berada di halaman depan kastilnya. Tanpa payung dan kipasnya, mengingat saat ini sedang siang hari. Ia terlalu bersemangat sampai-sampai melupakan segala hal keanggunannya, sampai suara lembut menegurnya dari pintu utama kastil.

"Oh, _my dear_, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo, kau harus segera merapikan seluruh penampilanmu." _Countess_ Karura berseru pelan, membuat Temari bersungut-sungut sambil mengikuti langkah anggun ibundanya.

**##**

Temari berusaha duduk anggun di _sofa_ beludru merah yang terletak di balkon utara kastilnya, dari lantai empat itu mata hijau teduhnya memperhatikan gerbang kokoh kastilnya yang sudah diberi hiasan bunga-bungaan. Ia duduk dalam gelisah, sepasang tangannya yang bersarung sutera berwarna putih tampak bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

Sampai di kejauhan jalan untuk menuju ke kastilnya, sepasang _iris_-nya melihat iring-iringan bangsawan Uchiha, perlahan menuju gerbang kastilnya. Seketika senyumnya merekah, mata hijaunya berbinar bahagia, segera ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk turun menyambut rombongan tersebut.

Temari berdiri di sebelah ibundanya dan Kankuro, jantungnya berdetak cepat seirama kaki kuda kereta milik keluarga bangsawan Uchiha; yang sebentar lagi akan berhenti di pintu utama kastil.

Kereta kuda mewah dengan bendera Uchiha itu berhenti dalam jarak lima meter dari pintu utama kastil. Seorang pengawal mendekat untuk membukakan kereta, dan Temari menahan nafas sebagai rasa penasaran dan kepanikannya; merasa siap dan tidak siap dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Seorang pria muda keluar dari kereta, tubuhnya tinggi, dengan wajah yang tampan dan terkesan dingin. Sebuah senyum simpul tersungging di bibir tipisnya sebelum pria itu beranjak mendekat ke keluarga Rei, rambut hitam panjangnya yang dikuncir rendah, sedikit bergerak-gerak kala ia berjalan.

Dengan hormat pria muda itu memberi salam pada _Lord_ Rei dan _Lady_ Karura. "Halo _Uncle_ Rei dan _aunty_ Karura, terima kasih atas sambutan kalian," katanya pelan sambil menegakkan punggungnya kembali sebelum menambahkan. "Dan mohon maafkan atas kealfaan kedua orang tua saya pada pertemuan ini, dikarenakan kondisi _father_ yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan perjalanan."

_Lord_ Rei tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah kau Itachi? Wah, ternyata kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan," pujinya. "Apakah kondisi Fukagu parah? Bagaimana dengan Mikoto dan Sasuke?"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, _uncle_." Melalui sudut matanya, Itachi melirik pada Temari yang sedang tertunduk, lalu berkata lagi. "Tidak _uncle_, _father_ hanya demam ringan, dan kondisi _mother_ baik-baik saja. Kalau Sasuke, sekarang dia sedang menjalani kelas kemiliteran."

_Lord_ Rei kembali tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, _uncle_ senang mendengarnya." Ia menoleh pada putrinya dan kedua putranya. "Oh iya, kau pasti sudah kenal dengan Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara, kan?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis pada Kankuro dan Gaara yang juga tersenyum tipis padanya. "Ya," jawabnya singkat sebelum beralih pada Temari yang masih menunduk. Dengan sebuah gerakan lembut ia menarik gadis itu agar menatap dirinya dengan mencium tangannya. "Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, _Lady_ Temari," ujarnya pelan saat melepaskan ciumannya.

Wajah putih _Lady_ muda itu bersemu merah, dia hanya tersenyum kaku sebagai sambutannya, mengundang senyum tipis di wajah _Lord_ Rei dan _Lady_ Karura, sebelum akhirnya sang _Lord_ berdehem kecil.

"Baiklah, sembari kita menunggu kedatangan keluarga Nara, ada baiknya kita bercengkrama dulu di dalam."

**##**

Dalam lirikannya Temari memperhatikan sosok Itachi yang sedang berbincang serius dengan ayahnya tentang pertambangan Uchiha di Pemberley. Pria itu bukan lagi bocah usia empat belas tahun yang dulu sering bermain dengannya, Itachi sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang bertanggung jawab, dia sudah menggantikan posisi _uncle_ Fukagu.

Temari semakin larut dalam pemikirannya. Seingatnya, Itachi lima tahun di atasnya, jadi dia sekarang sudah berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Wajahnya bersemu, Itachi benar-benar sudah dewasa, dan dia tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat tampan.

Dan Temari sama sekali tak menyangka kalau _iris_ kelam Itachi akan menatap dirinya, membuatnya sukses menjadi salah tingkah; merasa malu telah ketahuan mencuri pandang ke arah pria itu. Tapi pria itu dengan cepat kembali menatap ayahnya, kembali larut dengan topik mereka yang terdengar sangat monoton. Temari terdiam kecewa, Itachi benar-benar berbeda sekarang.

Temari mengalihkan pandangannya ke perapian yang apinya sedang padam, saat ini sedang musim semi, semua bunga bermekaran dan pepohonan tumbuh dengan subur. Lalu seorang pengawal masuk dengan membawa kabar bahwa rombongan bangsawan Nara telah berada di gerbang kastil.

**##**

_Lord_ Nara dan _Lord_ Rei saling berpelukan hangat, dengan _Lady_ Yoshino dan _Lady_ Karura yang terlihat sangat antusias bertemu.

"Kau terlihat sehat, Rei. Dimana Fukagu?" Sepasang mata _Lord_ Nara sedikit membulat ketika melihat sosok Itachi yang berdiri di sebelah sahabatnya. "Apakah, aku sedang tidak salah lihat. Kenapa Fukagu menjadi muda kembali?"

"Halo _uncle_, saya Itachi. _Father_ sedang dalam kondisi tidak sehat, jadi saya yang datang untuk mewakili," jelas Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah?" kaget _Lady_ Yoshino. "Sayang sekali, Mikoto tidak dapat bergabung disini," ujarnya kecewa. "Tapi, benarkah kau Itachi? Padahal saat terakhir kali _aunty_ melihatmu, kau masih kecil. Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan. Ah, seandainya _aunty_ memiliki seorang putri."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, _aunty_."

Yoshino tersenyum, lalu sepasang _iris_ cokelat gelapnya berhenti pada sosok Temari yang berdiri di sebelah Karura, sedang menatap serius pada dirinya. "Rambut _blonde_, mata hijau teduh..." _Lady _Yoshino tampak sedikit berpikir. "Ah, kau pasti Temari. Astaga, kau tumbuh menjadi seorang _Lady_ muda yang sangat cantik," katanya sumringah sambil mencium kedua pipi mulus Temari.

"Halo _aunty. _Terima kasih," sahut Temari canggung.

"Ah, Yoshino, dimanakah putramu Shikamaru? Apa dia tidak ikut?" tanya _Lady _Karura.

_Lady_ Yoshino menoleh pada suaminya yang sedang mengendikkan bahunya. "Sepertinya Shikamaru masih kelelahan karena perjalanan ini," ujarnya sambil memerintahkan seorang pelayan untuk memanggil putra tunggalnya yang masih berada di dalam kereta.

Tapi sebelum sang pelayan naik ke dalam kereta, sebuah kuapan yang lumayan besar berhasil mengheningkan suasana, disusul dengan sesosok anak laki-laki yang berwajah mengantuk turun dari kereta lalu berkata pelan. "Apa kita sudah sampai, _mother_?" Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya, lalu kembali menguap; meski kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Sepasang suami-istri Nara itu saling pandang sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama untuk memecahkan keheningan, dan berhasil menarik jiwa semua orang ke dalam diri masing-masing. Salah tingkah dan sedikit geram, _Lady_ Yoshino menghampiri putranya yang hampir saja membentur pintu kereta.

"Ayo, Shikamaru sayang, beri salam pada _uncle_ Rei, _aunty_ Karura, _brother_ Kankuro, Gaara, _brother_ Itachi dan _sister_ Temari." _Lady_ Yoshino sedikit menarik tangan putranya, karena Shikamaru sama sekali tak berniat untuk bergerak mendekat.

"Halo," ujar Shikamaru malas. Tapi detik selanjutnya, seakan baru terbangun dari tidurnya, sepasang _iris grey_-nya yang menyipit, tiba-tiba terbuka lebar kala menyadari sebuah nama yang selama ini ingin ditemuinya. Matanya mencari dari seluruh wajah yang ada, lalu sebuah senyum khas kanak-kanak muncul di wajahnya.

"_Sister_!" pekiknya girang, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Temari yang sedang tersenyum sumringah ke arahnya sambil merentangkan tangan; siap untuk memeluknya.

Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Shikamaru malah menarik tangan kanan Temari dan menciumnya dengan gaya seorang pria dewasa, membuat semua yang ada disana menjadi terpana dengan kelakuan bocah usia dua belas tahun itu. Tapi kemudian, Shikamaru sudah menghambur memeluk Temari, membuat semuanya menjadi tertawa kecil—minus Itachi, Gaara, dan _Lord_ Rei yang hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Ayo sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam," ajak _Lord_ Rei sambil menggandeng _Lady_ Karura.

Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari saat gadis itu hendak mengajaknya masuk. "_Sister_, mari kita berjalan-jalan di taman," ajaknya.

Temari tersenyum, lalu tangannya sedikit mengacak rambut hitam Shikamaru yang dikuncir tinggi. "Ayo," katanya sambil menggandeng tangan Shikamaru.

Itachi melirik Temari melalui sudut matanya, sebelum akhirnya ia menyusul masuk.

**##**

Dengan bergandengan tangan Temari dan Shikamaru melalui taman mawar, melewati sebuah jembatan batu yang dibawahnya terdapat kolam ikan, dan berakhir pada sebuah pondok bertirai sutera yang berkibar-kibar dipermainkan oleh angin.

"Tempat ini tidak berubah, tetap tenang seperti dulu." Shikamaru melepaskan pegangannya sambil membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu ia menepuk lantai kayu di sebelahnya sebagai isyarat agar Temari ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

Temari menurut, meski ia sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap Shikamaru. Ia melirik padanya yang sedang terpejam, entah kenapa ia merasa Shikamaru sangat berbeda. Dulu, saat usianya masih empat tahun, dia sangat lincah dan periang. Tapi sekarang, dia tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang pendiam. Dan entah kenapa, Temari merasa Shikamaru seperti bertingkah menjadi orang dewasa, seolah dia bukan berada di dalam umurnya saat ini.

"Lihatlah," kata Shikamaru, menarik Temari keluar dari lamunannya. "Lihatlah awan yang berarak di atas sana. Bukankah itu indah, Temari?" Ia menatap dalam pada Temari. "Namun kau tak memahamiku, aku merasakannya." Ia pun kembali memejamkan matanya.

Temari terpana. Shikamaru memanggil namanya, hanya namanya. Dan, apa yang baru saja dikatakan olehnya, dia benar-benar tidak seperti bocah seusianya. Dia terlihat sangat dewasa dan menjadi jauh lebih tenang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Shikamaru mendekat dan memeluk pinggang Temari, membuat Temari merinding sekaligus kaget. Temari sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan Shikamaru yang memeluknya, ia hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan setiap kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir bocah itu.

"_Sister_, ayo ceritakan sedikit kegiatanmu yang merepotkan itu padaku," kata Shikamaru pelan.

Temari tertawa mendengarnya, ternyata Shikamaru tetaplah sama dengan yang dulu. Dia tetap seorang bocah yang sering mengucapkan segala sesuatu itu merepotkan. "Ah, _sister_ sangat merindukanmu, Shikamaru," ujarnya senang sambil memeluk erat Shikamaru yang tanpa disadarinya sudah bersemu tak karuan.

**##**

Langit sore terlihat, Temari tersenyum melihat Shikamaru yang terlelap di pangkuannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sepatu yang menaiki tangga pondok, Temari menoleh dan menjadi sangat terkejut saat mengetahui pemilik suara sepatu itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian berdua?" tanya Itachi datar sambil berhenti di ambang tangga.

"Ah, tidak, silahkan duduk." Temari menjadi canggung dan salah tingkah.

Itachi berjalan masuk, lalu melepas sepatunya sebelum ikut mendudukkan dirinya di ambal pondok yang empuk. Mata kelamnya memperhatikan Shikamaru yang tertidur di paha Temari, dengan kedua tangan anak laki-laki itu yang melingkari pinggang ramping Temari. "Sepertinya kalian berdua sangat akrab sekali, ya?" katanya datar.

"Iya, Shikamaru sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Dulu, saat aku menginap di kastilnya, aku sering bermain dengannya, waktu itu usia Shikamaru baru empat tahun," jelas Temari sambil tersenyum menatap pada Shikamaru yang tengah tertidur. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah menceritakan hal ini di suratku."

Itachi terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia berujar pelan. "Sudah delapan tahun kita tidak bertemu, kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik, Temari."

Temari terkejut, hatinya menghangat seketika. Ia menoleh, dan menjadi sangat gugup saat mata kelam Itachi menatap lurus pada matanya.

Itachi tersenyum melihat wajah putih Temari bersemu, gadis kecilnya yang dulu kini telah tumbuh menjadi semakin cantik. "Maaf, selama tiga tahun terakhir aku tidak membalas surat-suratmu. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan semua usaha keluarga yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabku," ujarnya pelan.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti dengan posisi _brother_."

Itachi terdiam kembali, mata kelamnya lalu menatap pada langit sore. "Dua tahun terakhir ini, _mother_ mulai memperkenalkan beberapa putri kenalannya. Tapi aku menolak, dengan alasan aku belum siap untuk memiliki istri dan membina hubungan rumah tangga..." Itachi memberi jeda untuk menoleh dan menatap lekat pada Temari yang wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak senang. "Padahal sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki sebuah pilihan, tapi sayangnya gadis yang ingin kunikahi itu masih terlalu belia untuk mendampingiku."

Temari terdiam. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. "Ke-kenapa _brother_ tidak memberitahukan alasan yang sebenarnya? Bukankah akan lebih baik bila _uncle_ dan _aunty _mengetahuinya. Aku yakin mereka pasti menyukai pilihan _brother_." Rasanya ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk lidahnya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat perubahan sikap Temari. "Kau benar, _mother_ dan _father _akan menyukai gadis itu, karena mereka sangat mengenal baik keluarganya. Tapi, aku masih belum yakin dengan perasaan gadis itu, aku takut ia menolak cintaku. Meski pada surat terakhirnya, dia bilang sangat merindukanku sampai ingin mati rasanya. Aku takut itu hanya perasaan rindu dari seorang adik kepada kakaknya."

Temari terkejut, wajahnya mulai bersemu merah. Meski ia juga takut untuk percaya dengan instingnya. Ia memang menulis kata-kata seperti itu pada surat terakhirnya, tapi mungkin saja gadis yang disukai oleh Itachi juga menulis hal yang serupa.

"Sekarang usianya sudah tujuh belas tahun, ku pikir itu usia yang cukup untuk mendampingiku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Lidah Temari menjadi semakin kelu. Sepertinya gadis itu memang bukan dirinya, meski usianya sama dengan dirinya. "I-iya, menurutku usia tujuh belas tahun sama sekali tidak terlalu muda untukmu, _brother_. Lagipula, _brother _masih terlihat seperti usia dua puluh tahunan," katanya pelan sambil tersenyum kecut.

Itachi tersenyum samar. "Lalu, bagaimana keputusanmu?" tanyanya lembut.

Temari menjadi heran. "Maksud _brother_?"

Lalu sebuah senyum lembut menghiasi wajah dingin Itachi, membuat Temari menjadi semakin salah tingkah. "Apa kau mau menerima lamaranku, Temari?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[TBC or END?]**

* * *

**Tidak mau banyak bacot...**

**Lene tahu Lene masih banyak hutang, tapi ide ini terus nyempil, dan untuk melengkapi cerita ini dengan searching nama-nama tempat yang bagus di Inggris.**

**Dan, saya benar-benar keranjingan bikin fic bertema western dengan setting zaman dulu kayak gini. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan.**

**Cerita ini akan berakhir dalam tiga chapter, dua chapter lainnya sudah selesai, tinggal dilakukan pengeditan saja...**

**Mind to Read and Review?**

**Akhir kata, Arigatou Gozaimasu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_ © Masashi Kishimoto _sensei_**

**_Written_ © CharLene Choi**

**_Story_ © CharLene Choi**

**_Warning _: _Triangle Love_, _AU_, _OOC_, abal, gaje, _typo_, _etc_…**

**_Genre_ :_ Westren, Hurt/Comfort_, _Romance_, _Angst_, ****_Historical_,** _Family_  


**_Dont Like Dont Read_.**

* * *

**•｡ ⌒ ****... Senja yang berlalu ... ⌒ ｡•**

**.**

**_By _: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan yang bersinar pucat berlayar melintasi langit yang bersih, dengan ribuan bintang berkedap-kedip yang bergemerlapan di atas sana. Angin malam berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menyejukkan dan menenangkan. Temari duduk merenung di sebuah _sofa_ yang berada di dekat jendela, dengan kedua tangan yang memangku wajah. Ia bersemu malu-malu, tapi merasa sedikit kecewa saat sepasang mata hijau teduhnya beralih pada sosok Shikamaru yang sedang terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Bocah Nara yang sedang melanglang buana ke alam mimpinya, tenang dan tampak sama sekali tak terusik saat ia menghela nafas berat.

**.**

_Lalu sebuah senyum lembut menghiasi wajah dingin Itachi, membuat Temari menjadi semakin salah tingkah. "Apa kau mau menerima lamaranku, Temari?"_

_"A-aku..." Wajah Temari sudah bersemu merah. Ia menjadi sangat gugup._

_Romansa di antara dua insan itu harus terpotong ketika Shikamaru terbangun dan langsung menguap lebar. Bocah itu bangkit dari tidurannya, duduk dengan kepala bersandar pada bahu Temari. "_Sister_, aku haus," katanya pelan sambil memegangi perutnya dan menatap_ innocent_ pada Temari._

_Temari menyembunyikan raut kecewanya dengan tersenyum lemah pada Shikamaru. "Baiklah, ayo." Ia berdiri lalu menoleh pada Itachi yang tengah menatap dirinya dan Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang aneh. Sedikit ragu, ia berkata. "Apa _brother_ juga ingin ikut bersama kami?"_

_Shikamaru mulai merengek di pinggang Temari, lalu ia mendorong punggung gadis itu untuk segera menjauh. "Ayo, sister!"_

_"Tapi—"_

_"Pergilah," ujar Itachi datar sambil tersenyum samar._

_Temari terdiam sesaat sebelum menunduk pelan dan mengikuti langkah cepat Shikamaru yang menyeret tangannya. "He-hei, pelan-pelan."_

**.**

Lamunan Temari buyar kala terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Makan malam sudah siap, _Milady_," sahut pelayan di luar sana dengan sopan.

"Iya, sebentar lagi kami akan turun."

Temari bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Shikamaru yang tertidur. Ia tersenyum sambil membelai pelan rambut hitam bocah Nara itu. "Shikamaru sayang, bangun. Kita makan malam dulu," panggilnya lembut.

Shikamaru menggeliat sebelum membuka matanya yang sayu, ia menguap lebar, membuat Temari tersenyum geli sambil menutup mulut Shikamaru menggunakan keempat jari lentiknya. "Hei, itu tidak sopan, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru terdiam sebelum menghambur memeluk pinggang ramping Temari. "Apa _sister_ membenciku?" tanyanya lirih.

Temari menjadi heran. "Memangnya apa yang telah kau lakukan sampai _sister_ harus membencimu?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Ia malah mengecup pelan pipi Temari, membuat Temari tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya balas mengecup pipi Shikamaru yang tidak disadarinya kalau wajah bocah itu sudah bersemu.

Temari melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru, turun dari tempat tidur dan menggandeng tangan Shikamaru. "Ayo, semuanya pasti sudah menunggu kita di meja makan."

**##**

Semua orang sudah berkumpul di meja makan—minus Temari dan Shikamaru yang sepertinya masih dalam perjalanan. Mata kelam Itachi berputar perlahan saat telinganya mendengar tawa nyaring Temari dan sepatu wanita itu yang berdetak seirama sepatu yang lain. Dari arah belakangnya, dari pintu tersebut muncullah sosok gadis _blonde_ itu yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Shikamaru.

"Maaf, kami terlambat." Temari segera mengambil posisi di sebelah Kankuro, dan Shikamaru mengambil posisi di sebelah gadis itu dan ibundanya,_ Lady_ Yoshino, berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah merepotkan _sister_ Temari, ya?" _Lady_ Yoshino mengomel.

Temari tersenyum. "Tidak apa, _aunty_. Aku malah senang bila Shikamaru merasa nyaman berada di dekatku."

"Tuh, kan?" sambar Shikamaru dengan nada malas. "_Sister_ Temari sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan olehku."

_Lady_ Yoshino menghela nafas pelan. Dan _Lord_ Rei segera mengambil alih makan malam sebagai tuan rumah yang baik.

**##**

Temari memperhatikan sosok Itachi yang sedang bergabung dalam percapakan ayahnya dan _Lord_ Nara. Pria itu terlihat sangat serius. Temari menghela nafas, lalu wajahnya menjadi merah. Pria itu juga mencintainya, dan dia sudah melamarnya. Tapi, ia belum memberikan jawaban. Ia mulai mondar-mandir, terlalu bingung untuk mengambil langkah apa.

Mata hijau teduhnya kembali memperhatikan sosok tegap Itachi. Perangainya yang dingin dan kaku, adalah daya tarik yang menarik dari pria itu. Tubuhnya atlestis dan tinggi, dengan tatapan mata yang dingin tapi juga lembut; benar-benar mempesona. Temari memejamkan mata, mulai membayangkan dirinya dan Itachi berdansa; sepasang tangan kokoh Itachi memegang tangannya dan memeluk pinggangnya, lalu pria itu akan melayangkan tatapan penuh cinta yang sangat memabukkan sebelum mencium bibirnya dengan penuh kasih.

"_Ehem_." Temari terlonjak mendengar deheman itu.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati ibundanya dan _Lady_ Yoshino tengah berdiri di sebelahnya, sepertinya mereka hendak turun bergabung dengan suami-suami mereka. salah tingkah, wajahnya memerah dan menjadi sangat gugup.

"Shikamaru, kau bersembunyi dimana?" teriak refleks Temari sebelum berlari menuruni tangga dan melewati beberapa pasang mata yang merasa kegiatan mereka terinterupsi oleh suaranya.

Itachi melirik kibaran gaun Temari yang menghilang di balik tirai berwarna biru._ Ada yang harus ia selesaikan_. "Maafkan saya, _uncle_ berdua. Saya permisi dulu."

_Lord_ Rei dan _Lord_ Nara saling pandang sebelum akhirnya sama-sama mengangguk dengan pelan. Itachi melangkah menjauh, ke arah dimana Temari pergi.

"Suamiku." _Lord_ Nara menoleh kepada sang istri yang sedang berjalan menujunya bersama sang _Countess_. "Sepertinya dua sahabat baikmu akan segera menjadi besan."

Mengerenyit, _Lord_ Nara bertanya penuh kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu, Yoshino?"

_Lady_ Yoshino tersenyum penuh arti pada suaminya sebelum mencuri pandang pada_ Lady_ Karura yang tersenyum pada dirinya. "Ah, betapa tampannya menantumu, Karura."

"Itu belum pasti, Yoshino," kata _Lady_ Karura pelan lalu menatap pada suaminya yang hanya terdiam.

Lalu bocah yang sepertinya tadi sedang dicari oleh Temari muncul bersama Gaara dan Kankuro dari arah perpustakaan.

"Kau tidak sedang bermain petak umpet dengan _sister_ Temari?" tanya Shikaku pada Shikamaru yang terlihat baru saja bangun dari tidur.

"Setelah makan malam, Shikamaru bersamaku untuk melihat koleksi jam pasirku, _uncle._" Gaara yang menjawab, karena Shikamaru malah menguap pelan.

"_Sister _Temari mencarimu, Shikamaru. Sepertinya dia tadi berlari ke taman," jelas _Lord_ Rei pelan.

Shikamaru menjadi kaget, apalagi saat sepasang _grey_-nya tak menemukan wajah Itachi di antara yang lainnya. Segera, kaki kecilnya mulai berlari cepat ke arah taman. Tapi semua yang ada disana sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi bocah itu.

**##**

Temari mengatur nafasnya, ia berhenti di kolam air mancur dengan patung putri duyung, kesepuluh jemari sang _mermaid_ yang menyilang di depan dada memuntahkan air, bersinar keperakan karena pengaruh dari cahaya sang bulan. Temari mendudukkan diri pada tepian kolam, matanya menatap pantulan sang bulan di air kolam yang jernih, sementara tangannya menekan pada jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

"_Milady_, apa saya mengganggu malammu?"

Sepasang _iris_ hijau teduh milik Temari membulat seketika. Wajahnya semakin memanas, dengan jantungnya yang semakin berdetak tidak normal. Tubuhnya kaku di tempat, tak sanggup untuk bergeser apalagi menoleh. Angin malam yang menyapu tengkuknya yang terbuka kala helaian rambut _blonde_-nya tersibak, sama sekali tak menggoyahkan tubuhnya untuk berlari bergelung di balik hangatnya selimut dan percikan perapian yang menyala. Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya untuk berpaling, sepasang kakinya seperti dipaku.

"Ini kali kedua dirimu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dalam satu hari ini," kata Itachi. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki ingatan kalau kau memiliki sifat pendiam ataupun gugup," tutur pria itu dengan intonasi datarnya yang khas, meski terselip sedikit nada godaan disana.

Wajah Temari semakin memerah, kedua tangannya meremas lipatan demi lipatan gaun suteranya. Merasakan lembut kainnya melalui kulitnya yang gemetaran. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat berterima kasih pada suara riak kecil dari air mancur _mermaid_-nya, dengan begitu nafasnya yang memburu menjadi tersamarkan—atau mungkin juga suara detak jantungnya yang kian bergema kencang. Itachi berdehem, dan Temari merasa jantungnya akan segera melompat keluar kalau saja tangannya tidak menekan dadanya.

Itachi terdiam. "Yang tadi sore..., aku benar-benar serius. Ini kedua kalinya aku memintamu untuk menjadi pengantinku. Tapi kini sebagai seorang pria dewasa, bukan sebagai sosok anak laki-laki berusia empat belas tahun. Kini sebagai Uchiha Itachi yang benar-benar mencintaimu, bukan cinta kekanak-kanakan yang dulu. Apa kau mau menjadi pengantinku, _Lady_ Temari?"

Bungkam dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Temari berdiri dengan wajah yang masih terpaling, sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan lirih. "A-aku..." Temari menahan nafasnya, perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya. "Peluk aku, aku mohon," pintanya pelan, rona merah semakin merambati wajahnya, menenggelamkan wajah putihnya dalam ekspresi malu-malu yang membuat Itachi lunglai sekaligus gemas.

Dan riak air tidak bisa menyamarkan tangis bahagia Temari di pelukan Itachi. Sepasang lengan bangsawan Uchiha itu menjerat tubuhnya, memeluk pinggang rampingnya, membuatnya dapat mencium aroma maskulin yang bercampur dengan parfum pria itu, serta detakan jantungnya. Temari semakin hanyut saat secara dalam bibir Itachi mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Dulu dan sekarang. Jawabanku tetap sama." Temari tersenyum bahagia dalam tangisannya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata Temari, ia melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup wajah Temari, lalu dengan menggunakan sepasang ibu jarinya ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata gadis itu. Mata kelamnya menatap dalam pada mata berkaca-kaca Temari, menyalurkan semua rasa cinta terpendam dan rindu mendalamnya; melepaskan semua bayang-bayang semu tentang Temari. Gadis itu nyata, kulit mulusnya terasa sangat halus di jemarinya. Wajahnya, sentuhannya, suaranya dan—perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan Temari memejamkan matanya.

Tapi, sebelum pertautan bibir itu benar-benar menyatu dan terkunci, sebuah kekuatan yang berasal di antara mereka menghempaskan keintiman itu. Mereka terpisah dan kekagetan tergambar jelas di wajah keduanya.

"Menjauh kau dari Temariku!" Shikamaru berdiri penuh amarah di hadapan Itachi, membelakangi Temari yang langsung terpana mendengar bentakan penuh kepemilikan itu.

"Sh-Shikamaru, apa yang kau katakan?" Temari berjongkok sambil memutar tubuh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru meremas kedua bahu Temari dengan erat, karena posisi gadis itu ia mampu melakukannya. Tubuhnya hanya setinggi bahu gadis itu. "Kau memang sama sekali tidak memahamiku! Kau bilang akan menjadi pengantinku! Tapi kau menipuku! Kau meninggalkanku demi pria lain! Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar sepasang telinga Temari, seketika tubuhnya menjadi gemetar. Tatapan Shikamaru menjadi tajam, anak laki-laki itu memang sudah berubah. Dia bukan Shikamaru kecilnya yang dulu. Dia Shikamaru yang berbeda.

Shikamaru memeluk leher Temari yang terpaku sebelum berkata dengan nada yang sangat lirih. "Hanya karena Itachi lebih tinggi dariku, lebih dewasa dariku, dan lebih dulu mengenalmu. Kau tega menipuku, Temari. Padahal aku selalu mempercayaimu, mengingat janjimu, selalu menantimu, dan selalu merindukanmu—_selama ini_."

Temari sesak, dadanya mulai terasa sangat sakit. _Kenapa?_ Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? _Kenapa?_

Sebelum Temari mampu mengendalikan perasaannya, Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya, dan langsung menyambar wajah terpaku gadis itu. Mata hijau teduh Temari membulat secara sempurna, seketika tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Shikamaru... mencium bibirnya.

Itachi, sebagai pihak yang terlupakan, hanya mampu terdiam sambil menahan emosi. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat melihat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Shikamaru pada gadis yang dicintainya. Bocah itu merebut sesuatu yang sudah lama ia idamkan, bahkan beberapa detik setelah ia nyaris melakukannya. Belum sempat ia melangkah maju untuk menarik bocah Nara itu, Temari tiba-tiba langsung mendorong tubuh Shikamaru. Dengan cepat Itachi menahan tubuh Shikamaru agar tidak membentur dirinya.

Temari menangis terluka dengan sepasang tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. "Kenapa?" lirihnya "Kenapa kau melakukannya, Shikamaru!" Temari langsung berdiri dan berlari.

Baik Shikamaru dan Itachi saling terdiam menatap kepergian Temari yang berlari dengan cepat ke arah kastil. Sampai akhirnya Shikamaru menepis tangan Itachi yang berada di kerah kemeja putihnya, lalu berlari mengejar Temari.

"Temari, tunggu!"

Itachi mendengus. "Kalau kau bukan anak kecil, sudah ku hajar kau Shikamaru," geramnya sambil ikut mengejar sosok Shikamaru dan Temari.

**##**

Temari terus berlari, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari para pelayannya, keluarganya dan tamu ayahnya—suami-istri bangsawan Nara. Dia terus berlari dan menangis sambil menaiki tangga, diacuhkannya saat suara berat ayahnya memanggilnya. Dia terus berlari dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Lalu Shikamaru muncul dengan terengah-engah, dengan cepat bocah itu menaiki tangga, membuat semua yang ada menjadi semakin keheranan sekaligus kaget, terutama saat mendengar teriakan dari bocah usia dua belas tahun itu. "Temari, tunggu! Hei!"

Wajah _Lady_ Yoshino dan _Lord_ Nara berubah menjadi pias, urat-urat kekesalan muncul di wajah sang nyonya Nara. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan tergesa menuju tangga, tanpa mempedulikan suaminya yang berusaha mencegahnya.

"Tunggu, _aunty_." Itachi muncul dari belakang, dari arah yang sama dengan Temari dan Shikamaru. Ekspresinya tenang, berbeda dari Shikamaru dan Temari. "Kalian semua tenang saja, tadi Temari hanya sedikit _shock_ karena melihat laba-laba di tangan Shikamaru. Kalian lanjutkan saja, saya akan berusaha menenangkan Temari," ujarnya datar sambil tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan menaiki tangga—meninggalkan tatapan keheranan di wajah semuanya yang semakin menjadi.

Mata Kankuro berputar cepat sebelum menatap Gaara dengan serius. "Apa kau berpikiran yang sama denganku, Gaara?" ujarnya, dan sukses menarik perhatian semua yang ada.

"_Sister_ sama sekali tidak takut dengan laba-laba," kata Gaara datar sambil menatap sosok tinggi Itachi yang sudah berada di ambang koridor, menuju ke kamar kakak perempuannya.

_Lord_ Rei berdehem untuk menarik perhatian. "Sudahlah, biarkan yang muda menyelesaikannya," ujarnya datar sambil mengeluarkan topik baru.

**##**

Temari membuka pintu kamarnya, berlari dan membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu disana, sampai sebuah belaian lembut terasa di mahkota _blonde_-nya. Ia bangun dan menemukan... Shikamaru berada di dekatnya.

"Jangan menangis, Temari." Shikamaru meraih tangan Temari lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Jangan menangis," bujuknya lembut, dan perbuatannya itu menarik Temari untuk mengeluarkan air mata lebih deras.

Berusaha menarik tangannya, Temari berkata lirih, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru terdiam, menatap serius pada Temari yang bersimpuh di atas tempat tidur, lalu berlutut sambil menciumi tangan Temari yang mulai bergetar karena perbuatannya. "Aku cinta kepadamu. Aku cinta kepadamu. Aku cinta kepadamu. Selama ini aku terus belajar keras untuk menjadi seorang pria dewasa. Aku selalu mengingat janji kita." Shikamaru mendongak, menatap mata hijau Temari yang terkejut bukan main. "Kita pasti bisa bahagia, karena kita saling menyayangi."

Shikamaru bangkit untuk mencapai telinga Temari, lalu mengucapkan nama '_Temari_' dengan nada yang begitu manis dan lembut, membuat tubuh Temari menjadi merinding dan lemas. Temari terdiam kaku, saat sepasang tangan kecil Shikamaru mendorong tubuhnya sampai tertidur di tempat tidur. Gadis itu seperti frustasi, sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang telah terjadi pada diri Shikamaru. Bahkan saat jemari bocah dua belas tahun itu mulai menarik pita gaunnya yang berada di pinggang rampingnya, Temari tetap diam dengan air mata yang semakin menderas. Shikamaru mulai menciumi leher Temari lalu beralih pada bibir gadis itu yang bergetar hebat. Shikamaru melumatnya, kelakuannya benar-benar bukan milik seorang anak-anak seusianya.

Marah dan terluka, sekali lagi Temari mendorong tubuh Shikamaru sampai bocah itu terjatuh dari atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap penuh ketakutan pada Shikamaru sambil menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Kau..." tunjuknya dengan bergetar. "Kau bukan Shikamaru!" pekiknya.

Lalu seseorang mendobrak pintu kamar, disusul dengan geraman. "Hentikan, Shikamaru."

Temari langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur, berlari lalu memeluk erat Itachi, menangis di dada pria itu.

"Lihat yang telah kau lakukan, Shikamaru. Kau telah membuat _sis_—"

"Dia bukan _sister_-ku! Aku Nara! Dia Rei! Kami berbeda, sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah!" potong Shikamaru penuh emosi. "Dan kau, Uchiha!" tunjuknya dengan sepasang _grey_-nya yang berapi-api. "Jangan menganggapku anak kecil, hanya karena usia dan tinggi badanku! Aku tahu dan mengerti semua yang kau ketahui! Kau telah merebut dia dariku, dia milikku, Temari milik—"

"CUKUP!" teriak Temari. "Cukup, Shikamaru. _Siste_r menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu, tapi hanya sebagai adik. Mengertilah, mengertilah, jangan membuat semua ini menjadi rumit. Tingkahmu yang seperti ini, membuat _sister_ menjadi gila, kau menyakiti _sister_. Sekarang kau terlalu besar untuk main-main dan terlalu kecil untuk cinta yang serius," kata Temari dengan terisak.

Shikamaru mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Jadi kau memilih dia," geramnya sebelum berlari keluar dari kamar.

Temari melepaskan diri dari pelukan Itachi, hendak mengejar Shikamaru yang sedang berlari di koridor, tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Itachi yang langsung menarik tubuhnya kembali ke dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Jangan dikejar, biarkan dia sendiri." Itachi membelai kepala Temari dengan lembut.

Temari terisak, sampai akhirnya ia mendorong pelan dada Itachi. Wajahnya tertunduk sebelum berputar membelakangi pria itu. "Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri," ujarnya parau.

Itachi kecewa, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menarik bahu gadis itu yang bergetar, tapi diurungkannya. Dengan berat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Temari dan menutup pintu kamar gadis itu. Ia berdiri mematung disana, sebelum akhirnya kepalanya menoleh pada sebuah meja dan kursi yang terletak di dekat jendela, tidak jauh dari kamar Temari—tempat yang biasa digunakan oleh gadis itu untuk bersantai atau membaca buku. Ia melangkah pelan kesana, lalu mendudukkan diri dan terdiam dalam pemikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keberadaan sang bulan telah tergantikan oleh sang surya yang masih tertutupi oleh kabut pagi. Bau embun dan aroma bunga di taman mengelilingi kastil. Semilir angin pagi yang sejuk tapi menggelitik kulit, bertiup pelan menyapu tubuh Temari; yang terduduk hampa di sofa dekat jendela. Matanya bengkak, menatap pada kejauhan dengan tatapan yang kosong. Tubuhnya kaku tak bergerak, semalaman ia terus terjaga dengan posisi seperti itu. Menangis dan meratap.

Lalu sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya yang terdengar hanya sekali membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia melihat secarik kertas kecil di bawah pintu kamarnya, dengan cepat ia berdiri dari duduknya, menyambar kertas itu, membuka dan membacanya.

_Kau telah meninggalkanku dan kau tahu apa yang kukatakan dulu. _

_Kau telah mengutukku dengan kematian._

_Tapi untuk yang terakhir kalinya, temui aku di ruang musik._

Kedua tangan Temari bergetar hebat, ia berlari secepat mungkin ke ruang musik yang terletak di lantai tiga kastilnya. Menaiki tangga seperti orang kesetanan, dengan air mata yang kembali jatuh dengan sangat deras.

Temari membuka pintu ruang musik dengan cepat, ia menemukan sosok Shikamaru yang sedang duduk di kursi piano; yang langsung menoleh ke arahnya yang terengah-engah.

Shikamaru bangkit, tersenyum senang layaknya kanak-kanak seusianya. Sama sekali tak terlihat sosok dewasanya yang semalam. Temari berjalan mendekat, ketika secara tiba-tiba senyum dan tatapan cerah Shikamaru musnah dan telah menjelma menjadi tatapan kebencian; seperti yang ditujukannya pada Itachi semalam.

"Kenapa kau membawanya?"

Temari menjadi heran, ia memperhatikan arah pandang _grey_ Shikamaru yang menatap tajam ke belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok Itachi disana.

"Kau benar-benar mengharapkan kematianku, ternyata." Shikamaru berujar lirih sambil berputar, menghadapkan tubuhnya pada balkon yang pintunya sudah terbuka dengan lebar, tirai sutera putih gadingnya terbang perlahan di permainkan angin pagi.

Sepasang _iris_ hijau Temari membulat. "Tidak!" pekiknya sambil maju beberapa langkah, lalu menambahkan dengan nada yang lebih lembut dan mengiba. "_Sister_ mohon, katakan kalau kau hanya sedang bercanda, Shikamaru. _Sister_ mohon, semua ini sudah tidak lucu lagi. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Bukankah akan lebih baik bila kau menikmati umurmu, kita semua bisa bahagia."

Shikamaru mendengus sambil melirik pada Temari. "Kita semua bahagia?" cibirnya. "Hanya kau dan Itachi yang akan bahagia," ujarnya pelan. "Hanya kau dan dia, Temari!" teriaknya sebelum berlari ke arah balkon.

"JANGAN!"

Temari berlari mengejar Shikamaru, berusaha menggapai tubuh bocah itu, mata hijaunya melotot dengan detak jantungnya yang seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia hampir saja ikut melompat kalau tidak dengan cepat Itachi memegang pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya untuk segera menjauh dari balkon.

"SHIKAMARU!" Temari histeris di pelukan Itachi. Ia berontak kuat untuk melepaskan diri, tapi Itachi dengan erat memeluknya, menahan tubuhnya. Ia lemas sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari terbangun karena belaian lembut di pipinya, ia menemukan dirinya terbaring di tempat tidurnya, dengan ibundanya dan Itachi yang duduk di sampingnya. Matanya sayu sebelum berputar kosong, lalu kembali menatap pada ibundanya. "Ku kira semua itu hanya mimpi buruk." Ia tergagap. "Apa yang terjadi pada Shikamaru? Dimana dia?"

Ibundanya dan Itachi tidak menjawab, mereka hanya diam sambil memandangi Temari. Wajah Temari menjadi semakin pucat, air matanya jatuh. Kejadian itu bukanlah mimpi.

"Kau pingsan selama dua hari, sayangku," ujar _Lady_ Karura lembut. "Kau mau makan apa?"

Seperti orang linglung Temari mendiamkan pertanyaan sang ibunda, sementara air matanya terus berjatuhan tanpa suara. "Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri, _mother_, Itachi," ujarnya lirih, matanya menatap kosong ke depan.

_Lady_ Karura terdiam, ia sadar putrinya sangat _shock_ pada apa yang telah terjadi pada Shikamaru. Setelah membelai rambut _blonde_ sang putri dan mencium dahinya, ia berjalan ke arah pintu. Sementara Itachi tetap terdiam dalam posisinya.

"Pergilah Itachi. Lupakanlah aku untuk selamanya," bisiknya. "Pergilah," tambahnya dengan parau. Kemudian kepalanya terkulai di dada, dan ia menangis; terisak pilu.

Itachi bergetar, ia ingin merengkuh tubuh Temari, tapi _Lady_ Karura telah menahan pergerakannya. Mata nyonya Rei itu menyiratkan agar Itachi menuruti dulu keinginan Temari. Dengan lesu ia berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Temari.

Sepeninggalan sang ibunda dan Itachi, dengan cepat Temari membuka lemari ketiga nakas yang berada di sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak kaca yang berisikan gulungan rambut berwarna hitam yang membentuk sebuah cincin. Dan ia kembali menangis sambil memeluk kotak kaca itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lonceng menara berdentang, tanda hari sudah tengah malam. Suaranya yang bergema menguasai kastil, menembus kegelapan dan kesunyian malam. Temari terisak, tak mampu melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, membuat semua yang ada menjadi semakin bersedih, terutama Mary. Gadis muda itu tertunduk dalam sebelum mencium kedua pipi Temari yang basah.

Gaara berdiri dari duduknya, berkata dengan datar. "Sudah larut, kembalilah ke kamar kalian masing-masing."

Sepeninggal semuanya, Kankuro dan Gaara bersimpuh di kiri-kanan sang kakak yang masih terisak. Mereka berdua menciumi tangan keriput sang kakak.

"Ayo, kau harus istirahat _sister_," ujar Kankuro sambil berdiri dan mengajak Temari untuk berdiri.

"Aku bisa melakukannya, Kankuro. Aku bisa." Temari melepaskan tangan Kankuro yang berada di bahunya, lalu berjalan pelan ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kankuro dan Gaara yang menatap terluka pada punggung bergetar dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[TBC...]**

* * *

**Ok, ini chapter duanya...**

**Semakin banyak kekurangan disana-sini, mood menulis semakin berkurang... :(**

**Gomen telat banget, soalnya dunia nyata benar-benar sibuk... :)**

**Terima kasih untuk RnR serta dukungannya, maaf Lene tidak bisa balas satu-satu semua reviewnya...**

**Chapter depan adalah last chapter...**

**Apa ada yang bisa nebak nasib ShikaTemaIta disini gimana?**

**Akhir kata, bersediakah kembali RnR fic abal ini?**


End file.
